Data integrity problems due to printhead data transmission errors may sometimes occur in a printing system. Data transmission errors may include, for example, errors due to improper insertion of a print module into the printing system, environmental conditions affecting the printing system, etc. Due to high cost of print media and run times for some printing applications, it is desirable that the printing system be equipped to respond to data integrity problems in a timely manner. Some current printing systems may utilize diagnostic print patterns that may be scanned and analyzed by the printing system to detect data integrity problems, but only during pauses between printed pages or after completed print jobs. Some current printing systems run diagnostic tests to ensure electrical continuity to printheads in the printing system, but only during pauses between printed pages or after completed print jobs. Consequently, if a printhead data transmission error occurs during a large print job, the compromised print job may complete before the data transmission error is detected, resulting in costly wasted ink, print media, and print system run time.